


New Year's Kiss (on the dick)

by somewhatadequate



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, M/M, New Year's Eve, and I am sorry, i know this fic is a little late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatadequate/pseuds/somewhatadequate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommates Sehun and Jongin spend a quiet New Year’s Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss (on the dick)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so please be gentle. Cross-posted [here](http://trash-trinity.tumblr.com/)  
> We write fics and scenarios for BTS, EXO and Seventeen and we take requests!

Sehun’s lying on the couch aimlessly flicking through TV channels when he hears the front door to his apartment open. 

‘Did you get everything?’ he asks, turning his head to look at his roommate shuffle in, holding their supplies for the evening.

‘If you mean beer and Doritos then yes, yes I did,’ Jongin replied, placing said items on the coffee table in front of Sehun.

‘And now the New Year’s Eve celebrations commence,’ Sehun sighs as he sits up, allowing Jongin to sit down where his head was. Sehun immediately lies back down, his head resting on the older male’s lap. Jongin’s fingers find their way onto Sehun’s hair, stroking the soft brown locks and making him sigh in satisfaction. They weren’t dating, but they weren’t just roommates with benefits, landing somewhere in between. All Sehun knew was that he didn’t really want to hook up with other people, and Jongin felt the same way. 

Maybe they were closer to dating than they thought.

With hours to go until the televised fireworks begin, the two decide that the Gilmore Girls marathon that’s on television right now would be the best way to waste the time. Sehun and Jongin comfortably stay in the same position, only moving when one of them had to pee. By the time it’s half past eleven, the beer is gone and half empty Dorito packets surround them.

They changed the channel to watch the New Year’s celebrations, popular artists performing before the fireworks began. Sehun yawns loudly, the effects of the alcohol beginning to take its toll on him. 

‘You’re really okay with not doing anything special tonight?’ Jongin asks, reaching over the couch’s arm rest to eat a Dorito that fell on the floor.

‘Yeah,’ Sehun answers, lifting his head to take a swig of beer. ‘I don’t really see New Year’s as something that special, anyway.’

‘Really?’

‘Well, it’s not like anything’s gonna change. You’ll still be my roommate, we’ll both still be underachieving college students. Tomorrow we’ll wake up not feeling any different than we did in 2015.’

‘I guess you’re right,’ Jongin says, and because he feels like being annoying, he begins to repeatedly poke Sehun’s cheek.

Sehun lets out a low whine and bats Jongin’s hand away. ‘Hey, don’t put your Doritos-stained finger on my face! God, I can smell it.’

Jongin laughs, his fingers now hovering just over Sehun’s lips. ‘Then clean it off, Sehunnie, I’m not gonna do it myself.’ He pushes his index finger into Sehun’s mouth, feeling his slick tongue licking over the tip.

‘Mmmm, cheesy,’ Sehun says, moving onto Jongin’s thumb to lick that clean too. And, because he’s an asshole who likes to rile up his roommate (boyfriend?), he made sure to moan loudly as he did so, looking right into Jongin’s eyes. Jongin stared at Sehun as he smirked up at him, thumb still in his mouth. Jongin promptly moved it away.

‘Sehun, get up.’

Sehun obliged, getting up only to straddle Jongin on the couch. He wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck, kissing his soft, full lips. Not one for patience, Sehun quickly deepens the kiss, parting Jongin’s mouth open with his tongue. He swipes his tongue over Jongin’s bottom lip, revelling in the small gasp that comes out of his mouth when Sehun grinds his hips down into Jongin’s crotch.

Jongin’s hands are underneath Sehun’s t-shirt, running up and down his sides. He’s getting increasingly harder, and Sehun’s grinding isn’t doing much to relieve the tension. Sehun’s got it covered though – soon he’s kneeling on the floor in between Jongin’s legs, unzipping his jeans to reveal the black boxers underneath.

He strokes Jongin’s cock through his underwear, enjoying the sigh that escapes the older’s lips as he does so. He takes Jongin’s cock out, long fingers wrapped around the flushed member. He collects some spit on his tongue before leaning in and licking a stripe from the base of Jongin’s cock all the way to the head, where he swirls his tongue over the slit leaking precome.

‘Fucking finally,’ Jongin gasps, throwing his head back in pleasure. Once again, his fingers thread themselves into Sehun’s hair, this time gripping tightly.

Sehun takes all of Jongin’s cock into his mouth, head sinking lower and lower until he couldn’t take anymore. He sucks hard, feeling the heavy weight of Jongin’s dick in his mouth. Jongin’s subsequent moan made Sehun painfully aware of the ache inside his sweatpants, and he decides to relieve some of it by palming himself through the flimsy material. 

He can hear Jongin’s ragged breathing, feel his hair being pulled back by Jongin’s hand. Soon, Jongin begins thrusting into Sehun’s mouth, a short grunt escaping his lips when Sehun moans around his cock. 

‘You’re so hot when you’re on your knees, Sehunnie,’ Jongin says, eyes fixated on Sehun.

Sehun can only moan again.

His hand is inside his sweatpants now, quickly jerking himself off as he bobs up and down to meet Jongin’s thrusts. He vaguely registers someone on the television announcing that the New Year’s countdown was about to begin, but that thought is quickly forgotten when Jongin pulls his cock out of Sehun’s mouth, coated with saliva and precome that makes its way onto Sehun’s chin.

Jongin smirks as he swipes his cock on Sehun’s lip, watching his tongue dart out to lap up the bitter precome that leaks out.

‘Let me come on your face.’

Sehun only nods his head, watching with parted lips as Jongin jerks himself off, twisting his hand around his cock. Sehun does the same, his arousal growing more and more as he watches Jongin’s face contort in pleasure, his breathing visibly shallow as he comes close to release.

Jongin groans as he comes, hot white spilling onto Sehun’s cheeks, some of it making its way into his open mouth. Jongin keeps stroking himself, riding out his orgasm until he reaches oversensitivity. He relaxes into the couch, watching as Sehun pumps his own cock, his face streaked with Jongin’s come. 

It’s not long before Sehun is spilling onto his fist with a low grunt, the image of Jongin reaching his climax ingrained in his mind, the sweet sound of his moans still ringing in his ears.

‘10, 9, 8…’

Still catching his breath, Sehun turns around to face the television. Evidently, the New Year’s countdown has begun. They watch in silence as a giant crowd counts down to the new year, getting increasingly louder with each passing number.

‘3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!’ An explosion of fireworks flashes across their television screen.  
Sehun’s turns back around to look at Jongin. He leans over and places a small kiss on the head of Jongin’s now flaccid dick. ‘Happy New Year,’ he murmurs.

‘Happy New Year,’ Jongin smiles, tucking his dick back into his pants. ‘Figures you’d begin the year with my jizz on your face.’

Sehun gets up with a low chuckle, leaning down to place a small kiss on Jongin’s lips. 

‘I think it’s a great symbol for how much sex we’re gonna have this year. I have an idea – let’s start now.’ 

‘Wash your face first, dude.’


End file.
